It Runs in the Family
by Faithslaysvamps
Summary: What happens when a regular doover day for Tru ends up an ugly disaster and she's the one that needs to be saved? Who will get the calling? Who will save Tru? Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1: The First Step

It Runs In the Family

Chapter 1

'The First Step'

Tru jerked awake and sat up quickly in her bed. She looked at her clock; 10:32AM; just the time she woken up yesterday. Then, she looked at the calendar. It was yesterday.

"Oh great," Tru said. "Annabelle Petreston." She walked out of her apartment and headed towards the morgue. Half way there her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey! My favorite sister Tru!"

"Hi Harry," Tru said.

"So do you want to come meet me down at the diner for some breakfast?" Harrison asked.

"No Harry I'm not giving you any money for the tracks."

"Oh," Harrison said. "One of those days?"

"Yup," Tru answered. "It's one of those days." There was a silence as she continued to walk down the street.

"Well," Harry said breaking the silence. "In that case… How can I help?" Tru was amazed.

"You're not going to beg me for money, or go out and do it anyway?"

"Why?" Harrison asked. "Is that what I did yesterday?"

"Yeah, and you lost it all." Tru told him. Harrison laughed. "So do you really want to help me, or not?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Good," Tru said walking through the doors of the morgue. "Come meet me at the morgue, and we'll figure something out."

"Okay," Harrison said hanging up his phone.

"Oh hello Tru," the friendly voice of Davis said. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Annabelle Petreston," she answered putting her jacket on a chair. Davis turned in his own chair and faced the computer. He typed in the name as he asked,

"How did she die yesterday?" Tru peered over his shoulder.

"Single bullet to the head in her apartment at approximately 7:37PM." She answered.

"Ah, here we go," Davis said "Annabelle Petreston, female, 27 years old, and she lives in 38 Oak Side Apartments."

"That's her," Tru said observing the picture of the girl. "Can you get me a work address, or something? Maybe, a location of some sort?" Davis scrolled down the web page.

"Yeah," he said when he found the work section. "She works at the clothing store just down the street from here."

"Hey!" Harrison said as he came through the door. "How can I help?" Davis looked at Tru sadly.

"Oh," he said. "Harrison is going to help? What do you want me to do?"

"Harry you come with me down the street to the clothing store," Tru instructed. "Davis you hang tight here and I'll call you if I need anything. Come on Harry let's go." Tru put on her coat again, threw her bag over her shoulder, and pulled Harrison out the door by his elbow.

They walked into the clothing store and stood by the counter top.

"May I help you?" The check out lady asked.

"Yeah," Tru said. "I'm looking for an Annabelle Petreston. She's about 5"6, blonde hair, and brown eyes?"

"Oh yeah!" the lady said. "Anna!" then she paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, but she doesn't come in for another three hours."

"Thank you," Tru said and quickly waving her hand to the lady as her and Harrison walked outside the shop.

"What now?" Harry asked. Tru smiled.

"Here, you come into play."

Back at Tru's apartment, Tru dug an empty box out of her closet, and handed it to Harrison.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"I have an idea!" Harrison looked at her blankly. Tru dug back in her closet and got out a tape recorder. "You go to Annabelle's apartment, and pretend like you are a delivery man at the wrong apartment."

"Oh," Harry said. "I get it. I make with the small talk, and see if I can get any information?"

"Exactly," Tru said patting Harrison teasingly on the back.

Tru stood outside of the apartment building as Harrison took the box with the tape recorder in it inside up to Annabelle's apartment.

"Apartment number 38!" Tru yelled after him as he walked through the front doors.

Harrison knocked on the door and a pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes answered.

"Hi I have a package for Megan Jasine," Harry said improvising for a name.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong apartment," the girl said. Harrison pretended to look confused.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The girl smiled, and shook her head 'yes'. "Well, what's your name?"

"Annabelle," she said. "Annabelle Petreston." Harrison looked dumbly down at the box.

"Hmm…" he said. Annabelle pulled her hair behind her ears and smirked.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. "You look cold." Harry smiled and walked through the door.

"Thanks!" he said. Annabelle closed the door and Harrison looked around. It was a very well decorated apartment, and it was very well kept.

"I don't think I got your name," Annabelle said.

"Oh," Harry said extending his arm. "Harrison Davies." Anna shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. Harry sat down on a couch.

"Do you have time to stay?" Annabelle asked. "Because I could make you some hot chocolate!"

"Oh yeah," Harrison said. "This is my last delivery for the day… and now I can't deliver it because I have the wrong address!" Annabelle pulled out a pot and filled it with water, clicking on the stove. "The only thing I have to worry about is my sister waiting outside." Annabelle came over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Oh she can come up here!" she said. "Do you want to give her a call?" she pointed towards the phone.

"Oh no," Harry said. "She's okay, you're too kind!" Anna smiled.

"Oh please!" she said. "It's freezing out there!" Harrison shook his head.

"Alright," he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Tru's number.

Tru heard her phone ringing, and reached her cold hands into her purse.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey sis!" Harrison said. "I was just delivering that last package, and the wrong address was on it!"

"What are you playing at?" Tru asked with a laugh.

"Well it turns out I'm in a Miss Annabelle Petreston's apartment and she invited me in for some hot chocolate."

"Did you get any information?" Tru asked. Harrison jerked and looked at Annabelle to see if she had heard that, but she was in the kitchen getting the hot chocolate set up.

"Not yet," he whispered. Then, he brought his voice up so that Anna could hear him. "But I told her that my favorite sister was outside, and she invited you to come up for hot chocolate too. Are you in?" He asked. "Room number 38."

"I'll be there shortly," Tru said.

Annabelle was bringing the mugs of hot chocolate to the living room right as Tru knocked on the door. She set the tray down and opened it up.

"Hello!" she said instructing Tru to come in.

"Hi, thank you for letting me come up here!" Tru said taking a peek around. The first thing she noticed was a bunch of pictures around the room.

"It's no problem!" Anna said. "I wouldn't want to be left out in the cold." Tru smiled and Harrison stood up.

"Tru this is Annabelle, Annabelle this is my sister Tru." Annabelle waved at Tru, and Harrison sat back down on the couch.

"Hot chocolate?" Annabelle asked. Tru and Harrison were both polite and took one. Tru took a seat next to Harrison and Annabelle sat down in a large chair.

"So, Annabelle," Tru said. "Has everything been… okay lately?" Annabelle perked up in a negative way.

"What do you mean?" she said with a semi fake laugh. Harrison looked beside him and picked up a picture that was sitting on the end table. There was Annabelle, and another young man.

"Who is this?" he asked before Tru could answer Annabelle's question. Annabelle quickly hopped out of her seat and took the picture away from Harry.

"It's my ex-fiancé," she said. She put the picture face down on the other small table next to her.

"Awe," Tru said. "What happened?" Annabelle looked up.

"I don't know," she whined a little. "It's just that… he would come home at least twice a week drunk, and when he was drunk, he wasn't the kind of drunk that you would want to be around."

"How so?" Harrison asked.

"Well," Anna said. "He would get physically abusive, and I didn't want to live with a man like that… so we broke up, and he wasn't too happy with that." It was quiet for a while and Tru immediately thought that he was the killer.

"Well nobody would want to live with a man like that!" she said. "Has he been giving you trouble lately?" Annabelle shook her head 'yes'. "What's his name?"

"Jason Dalker," she answered. Then, she jerked and looked at her watch. "Oh my god," she said. "I've got to start getting ready for work!" Tru knew that her work didn't start for a while and that Annabelle wanted them to leave, but she had all of the information that she wanted and hopped out of her seat.

"Thank you for everything," she said as she dragged Harrison out of the door. They began to walk down the hall and waved Anna a goodbye.

A man watched Tru and Harrison leave the apartment, and hid his face. Once they were out of site he walked up to Annabelle's room. He held a pizza in his hand and knocked on the door. Anna opened the door and looked at him.

"Pizza delivery," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy

Chapter 2

'The Enemy'

Now Annabelle started to suspect something. The man smiled and waited for her to say something.

"Who put you up to this?" she said. The man's smiled faded.

"I don't know what you mean!" he said. "I'm just delivering this pizza!"

"I didn't order a pizza," Anna said. "And some guy just came over with a package that wasn't for me."

"Well I'm sorry miss, but I don't know what to say," The man told her. Annabelle relaxed.

"Okay," she said. "It's probably just a coincidence." The delivery man shook his head.

"Well," he said. "I'm a lonesome man with a large pizza all to himself." Then he smiled. "I'll pay if you'd like to join me." Annabelle looked at the man and then at her watch. She still had a while until she had to be at work. She opened the door so that the pizza man could come in.

"Hey?" she said. "What's your name?" The man spun around and looked at her.

"Jack Harper," he said. "What's yours?"

"Annabelle Petreston," she said. She took the pizza from Jack and set it down at a countertop. Jack took a seat on a stool and opened the pizza box.

"I'm sorry about the confusion," he said. "I hope you like pepperoni!" Anna pulled out some plates from a cabinet.

"It's okay," she said. "And pepperoni is fine. It's just that…I don't understand why I keep getting people here at the wrong apartment!" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I guess it's a mystery," he said. "Unless somebody is doing it on purpose just to make you pay for something."

"Who would do that?" Anna asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said. "Is there anybody out there who maybe is seeking revenge on you?" Jack grabbed a slice of the pizza and set it on his plate.

"I don't think so," Annabelle answered. Jack took a bite of the pizza and looked at Anna.

"Well good then," he said. "It's just a coincidence." Annabelle took a piece of pizza and her and Jack talked.

"It's gotta be her ex-fiancé!" Tru said to Davis who was protesting.

"Tru you just can't go jumping to conclusions," Davis said.

"You don't understand!" Tru yelled back. "You didn't see the way she acted when she was talking about it!"

"She's right," Harrison added. "You didn't."

"I think you guys should get more evidence to prove that it really was Jason." Davis said.

"Davis!" Tru yelled. "We're not playing solve the crime, we're playing prevent the crime from happening! Therefore we don't have that kind of evidence to prove anything."

"You guys should at least go and talk to her some more," Davis added. "Maybe see who else you think might have an issue with her."

"Davis," Harry said calmly. "She's a nice girl I don't know why anybody would want to hurt her."

"Besides her fiancé," Tru added. Harrison shook his head.

"Please," Davis said. "Just go talk to her some more." Tru looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fine," she said. "We'll go down and see her, but it's probably going to prove nothing."

So Tru and Harrison went to the diner for lunch as they watched the clock for Annabelle's shift at the clothing store to begin.

"Well I really have to get going to work," Anna said to Jack. "But it was really nice to talk to you. Maybe would could se each other again?"

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Jack suggested. "Down at the diner. Can I have your phone number?" Annabelle smiled and wrote it down on a piece of sticky paper, and Jack did the same. "Maybe I'll see you later today." He said as he showed himself to the door.

"Okay!" Annabelle said. "I'll see you!" Jack closed the door behind him and headed out.

Tru and Harrison walked into the clothing store and were looking around. Tru saw Anna walk in about a minute after they had come in themselves and watched her go to the back. She kept watching peering throughout the store to see if she could tell where Anna had gone. She finally saw her take the place of the check out lady before and stand at the cash register.

"How are we gonna talk to her?" Harrison asked.

"I have an idea," Tru said picking out a tank top that she had been eyeing and taking it up to the register. Tru walked up to the register.

"Oh Anna!" she said trying to act surprised. "You know I'm sorry to say this, but I've been having this strange feeling that you might be in danger." Annabelle looked half worried and half ticked off. "I mean," Tru continued. "You don't know anybody that might try and hurt you do you?" Anna shook her head 'no'.

"The only person that I could think of is my ex-fiancé, and he wouldn't have the guts to hurt me, unless he was drunk of course." She answered. Then Tru smiled.

"Okay good, it was probably just a stupid feeling." She handed Anna the shirt.

"Oh this is cute," she said as she held it under the scanner. "$10.27," she said as she took Tru's money. She saw Tru and Harrison start to leave. "Wait, before you go… some man came up to my apartment after you two left delivering a pizza, and it was delivered to the wrong apartment just like your package. Do you think they had anything to do with each other?"

"What was the man's name?" Tru asked.

"Jack Harper," Annabelle answered. "Why?"

"No, I don't think they had anything to do with each other." Tru answered and took Harrison by the arm. They headed out and began to walk down to the morgue.

"This is bad," Harrison said.

"I know," Tru said. "I mean… who knows what Jack is going to do to kill her this time. Even for a minute there I thought that he wasn't going to bother with this one!"

"He's gonna kill her," Harrison said.

"Not if I can help it," Tru told Harry.

Jack was walking down the street and he was passing by an alley way and heard a two men arguing. He made his way to a container where he could buy newspapers that were close to the alley so that he could still hear.

"I won't do it," one man said. "She's your only daughter."

"Look Benny," the other man said. "I don't care that she's my daughter I want her dead."

"Why Mr. Petreston why?" Benny asked. It was quiet for a moment.

"She killed my wife," Mr. Petreston answered. Jack laughed quietly to himself and looked to his left. He saw Tru and Harrison walking down the street.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tru asked him angrily. Jack pretended to look confused.

"I didn't do anything," he said. "I came into her house and we ate pizza, and had a little conversation. Is that a bad thing?" He folded his hands. Tru thought for a moment.

"No," she said. "It's not a bad thing, but I think that killing her is."

"Tru, Tru, Tru," Jack said. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the one killing her. I'm just the one that makes sure that fate plays its part in the circle of life."

"You're killing her," Tru insisted. Jack smiled and walked away. "Jack!" Tru called out. "You're not going to win this one! I won't let you!"

"Yeah we'll just see about that," he yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3: Headed the Wrong Way

Chapter 3

'Headed the Wrong Way'

Jack continued to walk down the side walk, and when he looked back, Tru and Harrison were gone. He turned around and began to walk back towards the tow fighting men. He was a few feet away when Mr. Petreston stormed off.

"Excuse me," Jack said. "Are you trying to _kill_ your daughter?" The man became tense.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly.

"Oh I think you do," Jack said "and that man won't do it for you." Mr. Petreston continued to act confused. Then the other man appeared around the corner. He approached Mr. Petreston, grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to his face.

"And I won't let you do it either," he whispered, but loud enough that Jack could hear. The man walked away and Mr. Petreston looked at Jack. Then, Jack smiled.

"I can help you," he said.

Tru and Harrison walked into the morgue.

"There's a new player in the game," Tru told Davis.

"Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Harrison asked sarcastically.

"I just figured." Davis said thinking Harry was being serious. Tru sighed.

"I don't know what he's up to," she said.

"But it can't be good," Harrison interrupted.

"Yeah," Tru said. "And I don't even know what to do."

"Well is all of the evidence still leading up to the ex-fiancé?" Davis asked.

"I has to be him!" Harrison said.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well," Tru added in. "We went to her work, and I asked her if anybody would want to hurt her."

"She said that the only person she could think of was her ex," Harry finished. Tru jumped on the computer and typed Jason Dalker, the name of Annabelle's ex.

"White male, unemployed, and he lives on 85 Oakdale Avenue." Tru said turning to Davis. She gave him a look of confusion to where the place was.

"I think it's a couple of blocks left from the Standard Diner." He told her.

"Oh," Tru said. "I didn't know that."

"So what?" Harrison asked "Are we gonna go pay Mr. Jason Dalker a visit?"

"Looks that way," Tru answered. "Let's go."

"So what exactly is it that makes you want Annabelle dead so badly?" Jack asked David Petreston, back in his apartment.

"Well about a year ago," David said. "My wife was murdered, and I'm pretty sure it was Annabelle that killed her."

"That's interesting," Jack said. "Why would she want to kill her mother?"

"It wasn't her mother," Mr. Petreston answered. "It was my other wife. See, her mother caught me cheating with my other wife, before we got married, and before we had broken up. The night she found out was the night she got drunk and was killed in a car accident." He paused for a moment while Jack sat down to listen more closely.

"Why would that make her want to kill your wife?" he asked.

"She blames Lori, my other wife, for her mother's death because if it weren't for her, her mother wouldn't have gotten drunk and would still be alive. But when Lori and I got married, Annabelle was infuriated." Jack nodded his head.

"Well could it have been anybody else?" he asked.

"Yeah," David answered. "My son was pretty mad too, but he would never kill anybody. He was always so quiet and shy; Annabelle always did what she wanted, and she had serious rage when her mother died."

"So you're sure about Anna." Jack stated.

"Yes," David said. "And I want her dead. Now, you said that you would help me. How are you gonna kill her?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack said calmly. "I never said that I would be the one to kill her, but I might be able to persuade you lackey to do it for you." He smiled. "How do you think that you could get him to do it?" Jack asked. Mr. Petreston thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. After a minute he jerked up like he had a genius idea.

Tru rang the doorbell to a friendly looking house that was the home to Jason Dalker. When the door opened, Tru and Harrison both recognized the man from the photo in Annabelle's apartment.

"May I help you?" he asked in a nice tone of voice.

"Yeah," Tru answered. "You're Jason Dalker?" The man shook his head 'yes' cautiously. "I just have a few questions for you about Annabelle."

"Are you guys with the police?" He asked.

"No," Harrison added in. "We just wanna talk."

"About Anna?" Jason asked dumbly. Tru glared at Jason. He opened the door of his house so they could come inside. They all took a seat in his living room and it was silent for a while until Tru asked:

"You were engaged to Annabelle right?" Jason shook his head and folded his hands. "Why did you break up?" He sighed.

"I was a drunk," he answered. "And she didn't like me being drunk all the time. So we broke up."

"Of course! Nobody likes a drunk," Tru responded sympathetically. "Are you still keeping in touch?"

"Yeah," Jason answered. Then, he paused. "Well, I actually haven't spoken to her for a week or so, but we're pretty friendly to each other." Tru was trying to make up her mind if she though he was still the killer or not. She couldn't tell if he was, or wasn't lying.

"You would never want to hurt Annabelle would you?" Harrison asked leaning forward in his chair. Jason's eyes widened.

"I would never try to hurt her," he answered. Then he looked to the ceiling. "The only time I ever really hurt her was when I was drunk." After Jason said this Tru was 99 sure he was the killer.

"Jason I need you to do something for me tonight," she said inching towards the edge of her seat. "I want you to stay away from the bar, or any other type of alcohol tonight." Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"Why though?" he asked.

"Just do it okay?" Tru said. "For Annabelle's sake."

"Okay," Jason said. Then his phone rang and everybody stood up. "Is that all you needed?" he asked.

"Yes," Tru answered. "Thank you very much." Jason gestured that he needed to pick up his phone and Tru nodded. "We'll show ourselves out." She said.

"Thank you," Harrison waved to Jason. The second Tru and Harrison walked out the door Jason picked up the phone.

"Mr. Petreston," he said. "What do you want?"

Tru and Harrison re-entered the morgue.

"So?" Davis said sitting up in his chair.

"I'm almost 100 sure that Mr. Jason Dalker there was our killer," Tru stated.

"How do you know?" Davis asked.

"Well Tru here's theory was that Jason got drunk and made his way to kill Annabelle." Harrison said.

"It's kind of dry isn't it?" Davis asked. "I mean, is that all you came up with?"

"I thought it was a good theory to be honest," Harrison muttered. Tru sighed once more.

"This is one of the toughest cases I've had for a while Davis!" she said. "And let's not forget we've got Jack playing against us."

"Yes, yes," Davis said. "Well if your theory is right Tru we need to find out what Jack is planning and how he's going to do it."


End file.
